Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Dinosaur is the main character of Barney & Friends, a children's television series aimed at viewers aged 1 to 8, who was created by Sheryl Leach and is owned by HiT Entertainment. He is a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. His show aired on PBS from April 6, 1992 to September 18, 2009, and will be rebooted soon. A stuffed-animal character who comes to life through children's imaginations, Barney is known for quoting many things as being "super-dee-duper" and for his signature closing song "I Love You," set to the tune of "This Old Man." Despite being a carnivorous-type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods, from peanut butter and jelly to fruits and vegetables. As his show progressed, he was joined by fellow dinosaur characters Baby Bop, B.J., and Riff. History with the Macy's Parade The first Barney balloon was introduced to the Macy's Parade in 1994, alongside The Cat in the Hat and the original version of Cloe the Holiday Clown. In 1997, he had his side cut open by a lamppost in Times Square, resulting in him being removed from the parade; however, he was not banned from making future reappearances, unlike fellow children's character The Cat in the Hat. He continued to appear in his normal version through 2002. In 2003, a new Barney balloon was introduced to the Macy's Parade. This time, Barney took the form of a bandleader, sporting a blue and gold bandleader hat, and a shiny brass bugle. This balloon only made 3 appearances, and was retired after the 2005 Parade. In addition to appearing as a balloon, Barney has also appeared in the Parade on his own floats. Over the course of 10 years, from 1995 to 2004, he has appeared alongside his friends on various floats and wagons. A separate article for these floats can be read here. Incidents * In 1994, the balloon's left leg was torn by a tree. Although, it is common misconception that Barney hit a lamppost and deflated this year, similar to 1997. * In 1995, the balloon almost hit a tree in Herald Square. * In 1997, the balloon was speared by a lamppost in Times Square, causing it to rapidly deflate and be stabbed by the NYPD. * In 2005, the balloon's left leg was once again torn by a tree before the Parade started. Gallery Macy's Parade 1994 Poster.jpg 77F309E3-BF25-43D1-AFF3-8D9998756225.jpeg 40BBB717-4902-4F18-A7C7-D05B39426A0B.jpeg 0D95481B-9F68-46B3-B685-09937E59F06A.jpeg 496E4204-457C-4EB2-8F89-977E14C555E8.jpeg Barney.gif 17A9D5DF-A659-4C3D-A373-B4F8079851D7.jpeg 72DF319F-FA79-4DDF-A14A-8EA12808D871.jpeg 6D8F440C-E124-4EB4-9ABD-BEF9B760D2F7.jpeg EB98AAFD-E0AE-4BCF-AFD8-B51E14FDBE04.jpeg 575C6B4C-2791-4181-BC45-4CA34D776BA1.jpeg 5B7C8E69-01C8-49DD-B86E-1F37A65FD288.jpeg F9337732-7D88-4BD5-B188-78B401863103.jpeg 3E63E724-2D93-463A-B775-13168B338C1D.jpeg 33ED8BF1-38FE-4724-8779-8B27F01175E8.jpeg AF2C5E95-801D-46A0-86C9-2772A524E626.jpeg F79ECE96-C688-4D3D-985E-1D7CB5BE1A4A.jpeg A5DEB0A1-7555-42FF-B0B8-50DA9F484AC3.jpeg 17185332-4CC8-44FB-868B-26CA52CB4C55.jpeg 5CF6A3BD-EE03-495D-B1F4-F16B297BD53A.jpeg 4DB8BB0C-6D8A-4B6F-B1DE-D9621146F124.jpeg 99A8C77D-95F9-4BC8-83F5-8AD6CB85283D.jpeg E2665F60-4217-4ABA-86E4-E89C9485499C.jpeg EMGN-Thanksgiving-Parade21.jpg 0323A675-7840-43B4-A8D6-EDB6D48BCE2B.jpeg 61644B99-A860-4FE5-A2BB-4DC6558CFB8B.jpeg 281F1E91-AB13-4E01-90C0-F7185C793659.jpeg 3356919632 43580ac22e.jpg 13A0DEC1-F017-4A02-8C77-4EC02D1C785B.jpeg 96462AB0-C1AC-4B88-B8C7-90C4CA6EAF82.jpeg BD249375-EAED-4A67-8531-B03BAA211268.jpeg 2DB02290-F2D1-4A30-8BCB-031452A2CB80.jpeg AD9FAE19-4202-4549-B23B-B9CD501FA823.jpeg 5254A5A7-7696-4C08-A59A-5A6C3C899A56.jpeg F9766CD1-A58F-4EDA-8D07-8A5BF6F2B223.jpeg Barney V2.PNG 74C76D9D-B39D-4EE1-90EA-954FB2803453.jpeg|The tail of the 2nd version of the Barney balloon being inflated. A0E58DED-EC79-4A0E-8812-FB6C047F1567.jpeg 4F83036A-58CC-4C00-A2A4-A100909CC583.jpeg 3CD43B87-6BFD-42C4-95D5-8C630B31EB25.jpeg C8463A34-EB83-4951-A398-5BE2966D3797.jpeg C37A6E83-C2C5-4E39-8DF4-A71A15FF744A.jpeg 976E2866-07E1-49DE-950B-9614D22304A3.jpeg 34A790C9-F4DE-416F-93D8-7B4943EB4490.jpeg 2613738249 788d88edb8 z.jpg 02.jpg A1062B2A-9E59-47A0-846F-B7332B7CDFEF.jpeg 4B8F00C3-EB36-4F1C-84AF-93E7A87A5997.jpeg NYP2003112755.jpg 85B83EE6-AB77-48DA-9988-C74570A4B0E8.jpeg 42AA6FB6-A3C8-4BBB-8B82-C447E193BF76.jpeg 7FC34258-C41B-479A-9F50-A4A8A59100F5.jpeg 7EFA9E2D-22FD-4720-A754-EA8A7AE8E9C2.jpeg 854757DA-1EDE-4233-9A51-9890384422AA.jpeg 574E4DD0-0015-4ADB-9D1D-B50C91995C4B.jpeg 0659D960-727E-43DC-9C46-4A21F17F27C8.jpeg 150FA910-69D1-4C15-A8BD-99C5FA7D6653.jpeg 3F729BC5-A119-42CA-9F19-7CCD939F3F81.jpeg 8F2E81F5-2015-4051-A3BE-BE68E6B60DE3.jpeg 0DF213F8-BA13-456F-B75F-3BCAC68619B9.jpeg 0A8EDEF2-24C7-4064-B5B9-AB002B61FEEE.jpeg 4661C218-E724-4F3A-B89A-AAAD72388B7D.jpeg 68B7BC13-BCF1-4BEF-9C61-834B04A91E55.jpeg 20854239.jpg E056E145-D0F0-4B77-8180-4EF93E322501.jpeg D1024F5C-5B16-4657-A7A8-272D3109CAC1.jpeg 5AC76676-50BD-44DF-A3F1-E197A30C6CEB.jpeg 9A66434C-AA1F-4D68-8D79-4880785DA86C.jpeg 58DF609C-20E2-4879-8C3E-917BA4E04D1E.jpeg F019C5AF-F8AF-4C0A-AA09-95D03B2451CB.jpeg E7D706C2-CC06-4DEF-A35D-7098001D779D.jpeg 8A5A06F2-BEE3-4419-846C-725FD99EE154.jpeg 100B3028-8A79-44A9-9154-67712560E814.jpeg Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1994 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2003 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:Dinosaurs Category:Balloons that were in a accident Category:90s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:Not Seen in the Parade Only Characters in Three Year Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Sprout Category:First Balloon in the Parade Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade until Now the First Balloon in the Parade Category:Balloons With Floats To